taichichasersfandomcom-20200214-history
Komorka
Komorka is a member of the Tigeroid race and is the elder leader of the Tai Chi Chasers as well as a member of the Tigeroid Elders. She is the one that tells Rai of the past between the Tigeroids and Dragonoids, also the first to sense a "great power" within him as he is the only Tigeroid so far to use his Tai Chi symbols without his activator, aside from the elders, who clearly have decades of training, and possibly Luva, Rai's father. She is currently the oldest Tigeroid in the series so far and seems to have a great magical power. She kept it a secret that Rai is 1/2 Dragonoid. Design Appearance Komorka is a elderly woman who keeps herself wrapped in a brown cloak and carries a staff around her at all times. Though she has not yet seen to show her Tigeroid state, she does confirm that she is a Tigeroid upon meeting Rai. Personality Komorka is a wise and kind woman, helping Sena and the other members of the Tai Chi Chasers in their quest to find the lost 1000 Tai Chi characters before their enemies, the Dragonoids, do. She knows a great deal of the ancient history between the two sides and is willing to share it with those who are confused. Despite her kindness towards the others, she has been known to get angry, such as when Rai interrupted her with his brattish nagging. Biography Before leaving to start the quest with the other Chasers (minus Rai), she helps Sena get out a situation with her young sister Hannah by promising her a Tai Chi Activator for her next birthday, which wound up in Rai's hands instead. Rai first met Komorka when the Chasers brought him aboard the airship. She is the one who fills Rai in on everything that has happened and why they need him. Though he rejects at first, he eventually agrees to come with them and Komorka smiles, obviously knowing something special within Rai that no one else has discovered yet. For the most point, she is seen mentoring the Chasers and keeping watch over the collected symbols inside the ship. But after an encounter with General Aidan, Sena's father, and when the characters started to converge, she decides to leave the Chasers to tend to other important matters. With her absence aboard the ship, the Chasers inspire themselves to do better and make her proud upon her return. Later, the Chasers arrive at the Tigeroid base, where they met Komorka again. Komorka was happy when she met the Chasers again, especially Rai. When the Chasers come back from their battle with the Dragon Assault Squad, Komorka got tough and warned Rai not to use the (bion) army or the (whoo) wings card again. (It was because she knows that only Dragonoids can use that card) We see her again at the sages conference. She along with Elder Sid and Elder Pyron, decided to do the Operation Dragon Strike. But instead of going to see the plan on ship, she sees it though navigator instead. At the end, when the plan suceeds, she is seen congratulating the Chasers and the other warriors. When Dag and Jakata attacked the tigeroid base, Komorka gave the tai chi symbols to Hannah and told her to leave. Soon, she was confronted by the draganoids and attempted to put them in permenant darkness, however Jakata managed to take Hannah hostage and forced her to tell them where the tai chi symbols were. When Rai was put on trial for being a spy, she tried to defend him along with General Aidan and Elder Sid, but votes were cast to decide Rai trail and was overrulled. When Elder Pyron tried to stop the chasers from escaping, Komorka stalled him long enough for the gang to succeed. Komorka may look like a wise and kind grandmotherly figure at most, but she is also a hard-willed fighter in tai chi. This is shown when she would resort to using the darkness character on the dragonoid assault squad which would have banished them to eternal darkness. Despite this, she is still good-hearted as she stopped the process when they threatened to take Hannah with them to the darkness. As seen in a flashback in Season Three, she had a hand in punishing Luva for loving Laura. Powers and Abilities * She can talk to Rai (and supposedly the others) through tai chi. * She can see what is happening in a battle * She can use the power of tai chi symbols without an activator or even the cards, only the symbol. Friends *Tigeroids *General Aiden *Tai Chi Chasers *The Masked Warrior (this is merely suspected, and, at least for now, may not be mutual) Tai Chi Cards Given Away *Together Card (to Rai) Already Had *Am/Darkness Category:Tigeroids Category:Elders Category:Characters Category:Chasers